BEFORE
by ChibiMisakii
Summary: Kentin et Jane ont un point en commun : leur passé. Et quand il revient à Sweet Amoris, Jane est mélangée entre deux sentiments : la joie et la douleur. Des secrets étaient enfouis, des cicatrices aussi. Et tout allait sauter.
1. Chapitre 1

****J A N E****

Je ne vis pas. Je ne fais que survivre depuis qu'il est parti sans même me dire au revoir.

Je me regarde dans le miroir avec lassitude. La fille que je vois est belle : de fines et plaisantes courbes, une poitrine ni trop petite ni trop grosse, des yeux expressifs couleur noisette et des cheveux bruns qui se dispersent autour de ses minces épaules. _(voir média)_

Pourtant, je persiste à ne voir que du dégoût, qu'un corps pâle sans vie. Comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi.

Je détourne le regard. Malgré ce visage qui paraissait joyeux, je me sens vide, dénouée de tout espoir. Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser ces sinistres pensées, prends mon sac et pars chez moi, non sans jeter un regard à _notre_ photo.

 **[...]**

Sur la route, je lève les yeux au ciel. Aujourd'hui, aucun nuage en vue, comme si le temps se voulait clément après cette longue phase de pluie.

J'aperçois au loin ma bande d'amis habituelle. Je souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage, me pare d'un sourire de façade et m'avance vers eux.

Leur visage se mettent eux aussi à sourire et ils me font la bise en me demandant des banalités. Seul le regard d'Alexy et de Rosalya reflètent l'inquiétude. Tous deux me soufflent "Courage" et me prennent dans leurs bras pour un câlin collectif. Je leur offre un sourire triste et les serre à mon tour. Que ferais-je sans eux ?

Nous entrons dans le lycée tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Alex' et Rosa' se mettent l'un à ma droite et l'autre à ma gauche comme à notre habitude. J'ai toujours été touché de leur attitude limite maternelle depuis _ce jour_.

Arrivés à la salle de maths, je remarque tous les visages excités et fixant avec impatience à la porte par laquelle nous somme passés. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Kim, qui hausse les épaules.

Je m'assois à la droite d'Armin qui à déjà la tête dans sa console. Il avance légèrement sa chaise pour me laisser passer, toujours sans quitter des yeux son trésor. Ma place se situe au fond de la classe juste à côté d'une fenêtre qui donne vue sur le parc.

Lassée par le boucan que font mes camarades, je regarde l'horizon. Au loin, je peux voir une colline, elle me rappelait celle où j'allais avec _lui_.

Mes douloureux souvenirs se font interrompre par l'entrée fracassante de Peggy, la rédactrice en chef du journal.

\- C'est officiel ! Un nouvel élève arrive à Sweet High School ! Elle s'écrie, triomphante. Je suis désolée pour vous les gars mais c'est un mec. Mais bon, n'allez pas vous plaindre, vous avez déjà eu Jane en première, elle continue en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de sourire timidement. C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de gens qui décident de déménager dans cette petite ville de Lousiane. Je suis arrivée ici en fin de seconde et je ne regrette absolument pas. Cette ville est juste un peu plus grande qu'un village mais compte quand même plus de dix milles habitants.

Je ne me suis pas aperçue du silence quasi religieux qui règne désormais. La directrice, suivie du professeur et du nouvel élève étaient entrés et se tenaient maintenant devant nous.

Il avait des cheveux bruns décoiffés lui donnant un air sauvage, des muscles bien dessinés se devinant sous son débardeur noir et des yeux verts émeraudes perçants. Il a un style plutôt décontracté avec sa chemise blanche froissée et son pantalon treillis militaire. J'aperçois aussi des plaques militaires que je suis sure avoir déjà vu auparavant.

Il balaie la classe de ses yeux jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur moi. A notre contact visuel, je sens une vague de chaleur monter en moi, mon coeur s'affoler, mes mains commencer à devenir moites. Il détourne cependant les yeux pour regarder la directrice tandis que je n'arrive toujours pas à le quitter des yeux.

J'entends le discours de la directrice et les cris de souris des filles comme un bruit sourd. J'ai l'impression que je plane à trois milles kilomètres au dessus du sol. Seule une phrase me sort de ma torpeur :

\- Asseyez-vous devant mademoiselle Stewart.

 **Kentin's POV**

Je suis enfin revenu, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Normalement, je devrais partir, pour tout recommencer dans ces mauvaises séries à l'eau de rose. Pourtant, je suis ici. Dans sa classe. Peut-être est-ce pour me venger ? Oui, c'est exactement ça. Me venger d' _elle_ et de tous les autres.

Je me répète toujours les même mots : Ne pas lui pardonner. Rester froid et distant. Et j'ai beau le faire tous les jours depuis mon départ, je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Mon coeur se serre à chacun de ses gestes, à chacun de ses regards.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit. Je range précipitamment mes affaires et sors pour être le plus loin possible d'elle.

Devant mon casier, je vois au loin Ambre et ses deux sbires discuter en me lançant des coups d'oeil. Cette fille m'insupporte. Tout son être respire l'arrogance, l'abus de soi, le mépris.

J'esquisse un sourire machiavélique et vois une possibilité de vengeance. Je capte son regard bleu, m'approche d'elle avec un sourire cette fois charmeur et mets ma main sur son casier, juste à côté de sa tête.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire provoquant. Cette allumeuse n'attend qu'un signe de ma part pour me sauter dessus.

\- Hey... commençais-je.

Elle mord sa lèvre couverte de gloss et me glisse un "Hey beau gosse" qui se veut être sexy. J'avance ma bouche de son oreille en faisant sorte qu'elle sente mon souffle et lui chuchote :

\- Ca te dis de faire un tour aux toilettes ? On pourrait bien s'amuser tous les deux...

L'écervelée se jette sur mes lèvres pour me montrer son approbation. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? Elle serait prête à coucher dans les couloirs celle-là. Je passe mes mains de sa taille et les fais glisser sous ses cuisses pour la porter. Putain elle est lourde !

Je la relâche au bout d'une minute et me détache d'elle. Elle me sourit, pensant surement que je vais lui prendre la main pour nous emmener aux toilettes et veut recoller ma bouche à la sienne mais je la stoppe vite.

\- Putain Ambre, t'es vraiment une salope. On s'connaît pas et t'es prête à coucher avec moi. Je comprends pas les mecs qui ont pu te baiser, t'embrasses comme une chienne. Et puis, enlève tout ce maquillage, on dirait un pot de peinture.

A peine mon discours terminé que j'entends des rires étouffés et un clappement de mains. Nous tournons la tête et je vois Jane qui se retient de rire en compagnie d'une Iris bouche bée et de Rosalya qui applaudit en souriant.

\- C'est la première fois qu'Ambre se fait recaler comme ça ! S'exclame la blanche.

Je soupire, me retenant de ne pas avoir un sourire satisfait et pars sans me retourner. Ambre est rouge de honte et ses amies sont livides. C'est jouissif, je l'avoue même si j'ai un peu honte d'avoir fait ça.

 **J A N E**

Suite à cet épisode honteux, Ambre s'est enfuie dans les toilettes, ses chiens à sa poursuite. Elles sont fidèles à leur chef, c'est déjà ça. Je me sens quand même coupable de vouloir rire alors que ça doit être horrible de vivre une humiliation de la sorte.

\- Je vais le voir, j'annonce.

\- Pourquoi ? Me demande Iris.

\- Il m'intrigue.

L'ayant vu monter les marches de l'escalier montant au toit, j'emprunte le même chemin et le retrouve debout, accoudé à la barrière séparant le toit du vide. Il regarde le paysage alentour avec une certaine mélancolie.

Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Il tourne la tête et dès qu'il me voit, me lance un regard haineux.

\- Dégage Jane.

J'écarquille les yeux. Wow, Ambre est si rapide qu'elle a eu le temps de lui parler de moi ? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'ils faisaient autre chose de leur langue... Beurk.

\- Ambre t'as déjà parlé de moi ? Je demande avec un rire amer.

Il ne répond pas et son regard émeraude reste plongé sur l'horizon. Je me mets à ses côtés, les mains rejointes dans mon dos.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux propos d'une blonde qui se prend pour la reine du lycée.

\- Qui te dit que je le fais ? Il répond aussitôt d'une voix énervée.

Il se contient, je le vois. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être nous sommes nous déjà croisés auparavant... Quoi que non, impossible. Je ne l'aurai pas oublié.

\- Hé bien... tu connais mon prénom et puis tu me regarde comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un... j'énumère en faisant une "blague" pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Non tu as fait bien pire, me crache-t-il. Ok. Ca a fait l'effet inverse que j'espérais.

J'ai un sursaut. J'ai fait bien pire ? Qu'avais-je fait de pire que tuer quelqu'un ? En tous cas, je suis maintenant sure d'une chose.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré ?

Le brun rit jaune et je me crispe. Là il me fait limite peur. On dirait un psychopathe.

\- Moi qui pensais que mon ex meilleure amie me reconnaîtrait. Je suis déçu Jane.

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me donner une baffe. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul meilleur ami, et il s'appelle Kentin. Et maintenant, je relie tout. Les plaques militaires que je lui avais offert le jour de nos quatorze ans, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux émeraudes. Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en apercevoir ?

Mes mains tremblent. Il a tellement changé. Je pensais que notre retrouvailles se passeraient différemment... Car oui, même si il m'avait lâchement abandonné, j'ai toujours espéré qu'il reviendrait et me prendrait dans ses bras en m'expliquant qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

J'ai eu pour cadeau un Kentin froid, distant, cassant et qui me déteste par dessus tout.

\- Je te hais Jane.

Un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Je n'ai même pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux tellement j'ai mal.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu es morte pour moi.

Hé hop, un autre coup de poignard ! Comment le coeur peut supporter toute cette douleur ? Les larmes me montent et j'ose enfin affronter son regard. Un regard plein de haine et d'indifférence.

Je tente d'attraper son bras dans un élan désespéré mais il me repousse violemment. Je crois apercevoir de la peine dans ses yeux mais elle fut vite chasser par ses paroles tranchantes.

\- Putain mais dégage !

Et faible que je suis, j'obéis et pars en courant, une main sur la bouche pour contenir mes sanglots. Je dévale si vite les marches que je tombe brusquement. Ma chute a fait un vacarme assourdissant et je ne serai pas étonnée si je vois tout le monde courir dans tous les sens, pensant à une attaque terroriste.

Ma cheville me fait un mal de chien mais j'essaie quand même de me relever, voulant à tout prix quitter cet endroit. Je vois quelqu'un me tendre la main et je relève la tête. C'est Nathaniel, ses yeux inquiets m'inspectant.

\- Ca va ? Tu t'es fait mal où ?

\- A.. la cheville, je réponds en essayant de cacher mes pleurs.

Le délégué hoche la tête et passe une main sous mes jambes et l'autre autour de mes épaules pour me porter tel une princesse. Nous passons dans les couloirs -heureusement- vides et il me dépose sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Il appelle l'infirmière. Elle observe rapidement ma cheville et me fais un bandage puis me dit de rester ici jusqu'à la pause du midi. Nathaniel décide de rester à mes côtés et je le remercie. Il a remarqué mes larmes mais ne pose pas de questions. Au contraire, il fait tout pour me faire oublier en me faisant rire.

Peu de temps après, je vois trois têtes accourir vers nous, suivie de près par Violette à la mine inquiète.

\- Ca va ?

\- On a cru que tu avais eu quelque chose de grave ! S'exclame Alexy.

\- Tu veux qu'on appelle une ambulance ? Me demande Rosalya, son téléphone en main.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ca me fait chaud au coeur que mes amis s'inquiètent pour moi. Et pendant le reste de la journée, j'ai essayé d'oublier ce qu' _il_ m'a dit.

* * *

 _Hey._

 _Encore une fois, cette fanfiction date d'il y a très longtemps._

 _Je suis désolée de mon écriture maladroite et bourrée de fautes._


	2. Chapitre 2

Si nous devions marquer sur notre front le mot qui nous définit le mieux, le mien serait "Brisée". Je sais que ce n'avaient été que quelques phrases, mais putain elles m'avaient tué.

 _"J'ai pas envie de connaître tes problèmes Jane. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu es morte pour moi."_

Les yeux encore clos, je touche du bout des doigts ma cuisse. Je me rappelle de la souffrance ainsi que du bien-être que je ressentais dans tout mon corps. Elles étaient peu mais remontaient le long de ma cuisse.

Mais à chaque fois que je le faisais, j'entendais une voix dans ma tête me dire :

 _Arrête Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il voyait ça ?_

J'ai donc arrêté il y a de cela un mois.

Ma main se pose automatiquement sur mes yeux tandis qu'avec l'autre, j'éteints mon réveil que j'avais laissé, espérant secrètement avoir la force de me lever aujourd'hui. Il pleut de toute façon.

Il ne veut plus me voir ? Très bien, alors je resterai chez moi. Même si en faisant ça, je lui donne justement de l'importance.

Mais je ne peux le nier. Il était ce qui me permettait de me relever, ce qui me permettait de rester en vie. Il était le bâton sur lequel je me reposais et qui un jour, a disparu comme un enfant qui écrase un insecte. D'un coup.

De toute mes forces, j'essaie de me rendormir, en vain. A croire que la malchance me suivra jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

J'étire mon corps et me lève, toute engourdie. Je passe par la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon pyjama se constituant d'un simple pull gris beaucoup trop grand pour moi m'arrivant à mi-cuisse. Il laisse apercevoir quelques cicatrices et mon visage se tord en une expression de dégoût lorsque je le relève jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse.

 _Bordel, il y en a beaucoup._

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, je traîne ma carcasse dans la cuisine. Que vais-je dire aux autres quant à mon absence ? Au pire, je dirais que j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil.

Après tout, qui pourrait penser le contraire ? Je vis seule.

Mon coeur fut pris d'un pincement désagréable. Cela fait bien sept mois et pourtant, ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Je me fais des gaufres et m'affale sur mon canapé, assiette et cuillère en main. J'allume la télé et regarde _South Park_ en dégustant mon petit-déjeuner pour faire passer le temps.

 _Désespérant._

 **[...]**

Le lendemain, je suis arrivée au lycée et quelle était ma surprise quand j'avais vu Kentin avec mon groupe d'amis. Apparemment, ils avaient fait ami-ami le jour d'avant. Super ! C'est maintenant que je regrette de ne pas être venue.

Plusieurs jours sont passés et nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés. C'est une sensation horrible de le voir _lui_ alors qu'il n'y a même pas un an, nous n'arrivions pas à nous quitter. Il reste avec nous, s'assoit même à côté de moi au sol mais m'ignore.

Je me laisse tomber contre le mur en béton du toit. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce lycée, j'ai pris l'habitude de me poser ici et de... rêver. Regarder l'horizon pendant une heure ou deux et ensuite partir.

Mais aujourd'hui, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Je fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers mon perturbateur. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je découvre un Nathaniel avec la chemise déboutonnée et la cravate de travers s'asseoir à ma gauche.

Nous restons un moment en silence avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne lâche d'une traite.

\- Tu vas bien Jane ? Ne me dit pas que si parce que je vois très bien ton état en ce moment. Tu as le teint pâle, de légers cernes sous les yeux et tu regardes toujours dans le vide. Ce n'est pas normal ça !

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lâcher un petit rire, caché derrière ma main. Nate fronce les sourcils et me fixe en m'interrogeant du regard.

\- Rien, ça fait juste plaisir de savoir que tu te préoccupes autant de moi...

Il me sourit et pose sa main pardessus la mienne. Je sursaute et enlève ma main de ma cuisse pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je ne veux absolument pas qu'il apprenne pour mes cicatrices.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je... Je regarde le ciel, j'avoue un peu honteuse.

\- Tu as dit un jour aimer l'astronomie. Ce n'est pas mieux de voir les étoiles la nuit ?

J'acquiesce sans répondre. En effet, l'astronomie est ma passion et Kentin et moi regardions souvent le ciel à la nuit tombée. J'ai tout arrêté lorsqu'il m'a lâchement abandonné.

 _Ce connard..._

\- Tu sais... tu peux m'en parler. Je sais que Kentin y joue un rôle.

Je déglutis péniblement. Non, je ne dois pas. Plus jamais. Je ferme les yeux mais ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Je revois tous nos bons moments, les nuits blanches durant lesquelles on observait le ciel étoilé.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Et pleins d'autres suivent. Je cache mon visage avec mes mains et Nate me prend dans ses bras, laissant poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille en me recommandant de continuer à pleurer pour tout faire sortir.

Mais pourtant, je sais que plus je pleurerai, plus ce trou dans ma poitrine grandira jusqu'à envahir mon corps entier. C'est pour cela que je m'arrête rapidement et sèche mes larmes.

\- Ta chemise est trempée... je ris.

Il m'offre un sourire rassurant et secoue la tête, signe de négation. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et touche ma cuisse du bout des doigts. Encore une blessure qui ne partira jamais...

Je m'enlève de ses bras et m'adosse contre le mur. Un silence confortable s'installe entre nous, coupé par quelques reniflements de ma part.

\- Tu peux me raconter tu sais.

J'hausse les épaules. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et je ne suis pas encore sure d'être prête. Ces épreuves m'ont littéralement détruite et le pire c'est qu'il n'a même pas été là. Il a juste fuit, comme tous les autres.

\- Tu sais, je comprends que...

Stop. Tu parles beaucoup regarde sa bouche bouger et me surprends à me demander si elles étaient douces. Il est vraiment en train de faire un monologue là ? Mes iris remontent doucement jusqu'à ses yeux miels. Il a des pigments verts, c'est joli. C'est sur que ça change de mes prunelles noisettes.

Il faut que je le fasse taire. Ah, trouvé ! Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont toutes douces, comme je l'imaginais. Il sursaute mais très vite, porte ses mains sur ma taille pour nous rapprocher.

Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bien, mais au moins ça me fait _l_ 'oublier.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Kentin's POV**

J'erre dans les rues sans but. Elle souffre, et je le vois bien. Mais alors que je devrais m'en réjouir, je ne ressens qu'un profond malaise et une grande culpabilité.

Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Mes réflexes militaires me font rapidement tourner la tête et adopter un visage menaçant. Celui-ci se décompose instantanément quand je vois Alexy avec une mine inquiète. Je lui lance un interrogateur, l'incitant à prendre la parole.

\- Hum... Kentin, il se racle la gorge. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu veux déjà me quitter ? Demandais-je avec un air faussement détruit.

Il fait un soupir las, chose inhabituelle. Le Alexy que je connais est une véritable boule de nerf qui rigole pour un rien et qui prend la vie comme il vient. Il est et a toujours été du genre à vivre sans censure.

\- C'est à propos de Jane.

Je me braque à l'instant où il prononce _son_ nom. Je sais qu'il a été mis au courant de _l'histoire_ avec Rosalya mais nous n'avions jamais parlé du sujet. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens arriver.

\- Hé bien lance-toi, je dis en soufflant.

Nous nous asseyons sur un banc tout près. Alexy se tourne directement vers moi et me regarde avec un sérieux qui ne lui va pas du tout.

\- Elle est mal.

J'hoche la tête et sors une cigarette. J'ai pris cette mauvaise habitude à cause des mauvaises rencontres qui m'avaient poussé à commencer il y a un moment maintenant.

Je prends mon briquet et allume la cigarette entre mes dents. J'inspire lentement, laissant la nicotine se propager dans mes poumons. Putain ça fait du bien.

\- Je sais, je répond en regardant les passants. Il fronce les sourcils et fixe un moment sur l'objet dans ma bouche.

\- Tu dois lui parler, tu sais ce qu'elle a ressenti quand tu es parti sans un mot ? Il s'exclame et je soupire.

Bien sur que je le sais. J'ai passé deux ans à l'observer de loin à l'aide d'éclaireurs. Je le voyais chaque soir quand elle rentrait chez elle, pleurer de toutes les larmes de son petit corps, hurlant à la disparition. D'abord de moi, puis de ses parents.

C'est ensuite qu'elle a déménagé pour _Sweet Amoris._ J'ai continué mon observation pendant un an et six mois. J'ai ensuite décidé de la rejoindre pour mettre au point ma vengeance même si j'ai eu une certaine fierté à la voir pleurer chaque jour depuis mon départ.

Pourtant, j'avais mal. Très mal.

\- Je m'en tape, est la seule réponse que je dis tout en recrachant ma fumée.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il me dit ô combien elle est triste, ô combien elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle et plein d'autres choses dont je m'en bats littéralement les couilles. Il ne s'arrête que quand il comprend que je n'écoute plus et pousse un soupir avant de partir. Je l'entends me dire un _"Tu le regretteras si tu fais rien Kentin."_ mais je me contente d'écraser ma cigarette sous ma chaussure.

Je ferme les yeux et un souvenir me remonte à la tête. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon esprit se dirige vers elle ?

 _Flash back :_

 _Les trois garçons de CE1 me tapent tandis que je suis assis en position foetale pour me protéger. Je pleure mais je suis habitué. Depuis la rentrée, les grands me frappent et je ne peux pas me défendre._

 _\- Laissez-le ! Une voix crie sur les garçons._

 _Les coups s'arrêtent et je relève lentement ma tête._

 _Une petite fille de mon âge se tient, les poings sur les hanches devant mes harceleurs et les fixe avec colère. Ses cheveux bruns retombent en cascades dans son dos et ses yeux noisettes pétillent._

 _Mes "adversaires" la regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis et je souris discrètement. Ils ont peur d'une fille alors qu'ils sont trois._

 _Elle fait rapidement fuir les trois brutes en leur hurlant dessus et se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Viens, dit-elle en me tendant la main._

 _Son sourire, sa présence, tout en elle me rassure. Je me sens irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. J'hésite un moment puis me lève et essuie mes pleurs avec mon avant-bras._

 _\- ...Okay._

Mes pas me portent jusqu'au lycée. J'ai séché les deux dernières heures et les cours sont finis depuis à peine vingt minutes.

Je rentre dans le bâtiment et naturellement, je vais dans le seul endroit où on peut voir la ville.

Je suis allé déjà plusieurs fois sur le toit. On peut y voir la ville sous une magnifique vue panoramique et c'est encore plus beau lorsque le soleil se couche.

Heureusement nous sommes en Octobre et la nuit arrive à heure plus hâtive. Et même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, le ciel me faisait atrocement penser à Jane et aux moments passés avec elle.

J'ouvre la lourde porte et me pétrifie quand je vois le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Mon coeur se serre malgré lui et une rage monte en moi.

Ce connard de délégué embrasse ma Jane à pleine bouche.

 **J A N E**

\- Alors tu es une pute maintenant ? Hurle une voix derrière nous.

Je me fige et reconnais immédiatement son propriétaire : Kentin. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-il venu ?

Je repousse violemment Nathaniel qui tombe au sol et fixe avec surprise le brun en face de nous. Ses poings serrés au sang, ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire si contractée que j'entends presque ses dents crisser me glacent le sang. Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention sont ses yeux. Ses deux iris émeraudes qui contient un brasier ardent capable de me brûler sur place.

\- Tu couches avec le premier venu sur un toit ?

Nathaniel se relève rapidement et se met devant moi. Je ne prends même pas compte de ses remarques blessantes. Il pense vraiment que je suis une salope ?

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça Kentin, le blond répond avec un calme étonnant.

\- Mais c'est que tu défends ta pute ! Félicitations pour le nouveau couple ! Ses paroles sont comme un venin qui vous tue à la seconde.

Kentin le pousse et Nathaniel réplique. Le brun lui donne une bonne droite qui fait manquer de tomber Nath'. Celui-ci lui balance un coup de poing dans le ventre mais son adversaire ne semble pas en souffrir puisqu'il réplique en lui agrippant l'épaule et lui envoyer un coup de genoux.

Le délégué s'écroule au sol et je me cours pour me mettre entre les deux. Bordel, si ils continuent ils vont mourir !

\- Maintenant stop ! Je crie en me protégeant des éventuels coups.

\- Pourquoi tu pètes un câble Kentin ?! On est pas amis alors ma vie privée ne te regarde pas !

Mon ex meilleur ami se crispe et j'aperçois un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais ceux-ci reprennent leur masque froid et dur si bien que je pense l'avoir imaginer.

Il semble être en pleine réflexion mais ne me quitte pas du regard. Je n'arrive pas à me plonger dans ses iris émeraudes qui avant me diversifier bien plus que n'importe quels jeux que j'aimais jouer avec lui. Ces pigments bruns et jaunes que je comptais sans me lasser ont disparu. L'éternelle gentillesse qui brillait dans ses yeux est cachée par le voile vengeur et colérique.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se retourne et part, claquant la porte au passage si fort que j'ai l'impression que le sol tremble.

Un morceau de mon coeur s'est brisé alors que je pensais ne plus en avoir. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

 **[...]**

J'ai passé la nuit à pleurer. Bon, ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude : je pleure presque tous les jours. Mais je ne pleure jamais au point d'avoir les yeux encore gonflés le lendemain.

C'est pourquoi j'ai du utiliser mes talents du maquillage pour confectionner un visage d'apparence joyeuse.

Je traverse les couloirs sans faire attention aux gens autour de moi et pour cela, je bouscule plusieurs personnes au passage. Bien entendu, je récolte de belles injures mais n'y prête pas attention et avance tant bien que mal à l'endroit où ma bande se réunit habituellement.

Nous nous réunissons toujours sur un banc où est marqué chacun de nos prénom au blanco. Le groupe s'étant agrandit au fur et à mesure, il n'y avait plus de place pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir tous sur le banc donc certains s'assoient au sol. Enfin, le trois-quart se pose au sol et les quatres chanceux qui arrivent en premier peuvent se mettre sur le banc.

Etant la dernière à arriver, je m'assois parterre entre Castiel et Melody. Tous me salue et reprennent rapidement leur conversation. Ils se sont lancés sur un débat de qui est le meilleur X-men il me semble...

Je vois Nathaniel me regarder au loin, un peu gêné. C'est vrai que je suis partie comme une voleuse après que Kentin soit parti -celui-ci étant sur le banc d'ailleurs-.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant et il me fait comprendre silencieusement qu'il veut me parler. J'acquiesce et nous nous mettons dans un coin néanmoins à la vue du reste du groupe.

\- Jane... je... il regarde le sol et joue avec ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'on est toi et moi ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Je ne sais même pas. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Non. Je l'ai embrassé seulement pour oublier le temps d'un instant Kentin.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à celui-ci et découvre qu'il me fixe avec intérêt, comme le reste de la bande.

Une furieuse envie de vengeance grimpe dans mon être. Je veux le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir auparavant. Je l'aimais, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme et je savais que lui aussi même si nous nous ne l'étions pas avoués.

Je m'avance vers Nathaniel qui regarde toujours le sol, lui relève le menton et l'embrasse avec fougue. Il me rend directement mon baiser et j'entends derrière nous les exclamations de joie de mes amis. Je souris en imaginant sans mal la tête de Kentin.


	4. Chapitre 4

Debout devant ma porte d'entrée, je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés introuvables quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur résonne. Je tourne la tête vers celui-ci et maudis ma curiosité.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que fout Kentin ici ?!

Nous nous crispons tous les deux et je replonge rapidement mon regard dans ce que j'appelle mon sac à main. Il est pourtant rangé d'habitude !

Mes mains se font tremblantes et je dois me concentrer pour que les larmes ne me montent pas aux yeux. J'ai toujours détesté me disputer avec Kentin et sa soudaine disparition d'il y a bientôt quatre ans avait quand même eu un avantage : je ne faisais pas de crise de panique en le voyant. Parce qu'évidemment, être en dépression avec des coupures le long de ma cuisse n'était pas suffisant ! Il fallait en prime que je panique à chaque fois que je vois Kentin quand nous sommes en pleine dispute.

C'est pour cela que la chaleur commençait à s'incruster dans mes pores, se baladant dans le reste de mon corps pour y laisser une traînée brûlante. Une sueur froide s'écoule le long de mon épiderme et mon cœur est la limite d'exploser tellement il va vite.

Mon sac se dérobe de mes mains et je vois Kentin qui accourt vers moi. J'essaie de le repousser tant bien que mal mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier puisqu'il passe un bras autour de mon cou ainsi qu'un autre sous mes genoux et me transporte avec une aisance choquante. Et dire qu'il y a pas longtemps il n'était qu'un petit gringalet avec des lunettes rondes...

Clés en main -d'ailleurs, où les a-t-il trouvées ?-, il ouvre et pousse d'un coup de pied la porte pour nous laisser passer.

Il s'assoit sur le lit, moi le chevauchant. Je vois la pièce tourner mais il enfouit rapidement ma tête dans son cou et me chuchote des mots doux afin que je me calme.

Cela a duré pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant que je ne réussisse à respirer correctement et que mon cœur recommence à battre à un rythme normal.

Je le remercie timidement et me retire de ses genoux car oui, j'étais restée sur ses genoux de durant tout le temps de ma crise de panique. Mon mascara a sûrement coulé et doit laisser des traces me faisant ressembler à un panda.

Je me déplace lentement jusqu'à la cuisine, Kentin sur les talons et sors deux mugs ainsi que les quelques ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'un chocolat chaud.

\- Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? Je lui demande avec un sourire en sortant les chamallows.

\- Non, j'écarquille les yeux et tourne la tête, choquée. Le brun remet déjà sa veste et s'apprête à partir.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Kentin n'avait refusé un de mes chocolats chauds. Il avait toujours adoré cette boisson et ne cessait de vanter les mérites des miens. Il en buvait toujours un après les cours et ce, quoi qu'il se passe. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait transmis cette étrange habitude.

J'essaie de le convaincre de rester mais avant qu'il ne parte et que je n'ouvre la bouche, il se tourne et avec un regard méchant me dit :

\- 'Crois pas qu'on est amis, j'ai juste eu pitié de toi.

Il claque la porte et je laisse tomber ma main qui, en un élan courageux s'était levé pour rattraper mon ancien meilleur ami.

Se faire parler d'une manière froide et indifférente vous montrant toute la rancœur qu'on éprouve pour toi ne fait pas du bien. Qu'on te regarde avec une lueur qui t'indique que ton interlocuteur te déteste n'est pas top non plus. Mais tout ceci mélangé au fait que celui qui te parle est ton ancien meilleur ami, ça fait mal. Très mal.

C'est alors avec un geste las a s'en frapper que j'enclenche la machine pour me faire non pas deux, mais un seul chocolat que je bus devant Titanic, laissant libre court à mes pleurs. Je pourrai au moins dire qu'ils sont dus à la mort de Jack.

Le film est terminé et je trimbale ma carcasse pour mettre mon mug dans le lave-vaisselle. Je me dirige ensuite dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle j'enlève mes bandages à la cuisse et y fais couler un bain. M'y plongeant avec un soupire d'aise, je ferme un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de prendre mon rasoir.

Coucou, petites coupures.

Allongée en mode Patrick l'étoile de mer sur mon lit, je laisse balader mon regard dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur un cadre en bois de couleur chêne, semblant usé par le temps. A l'intérieur y repose une photo de Kentin et moi à l'âge de quatorze ans, peu avant son départ.

Nous somme tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe fraîche de l'Arkansas, regardant les étoiles. On ne voit pas nos visages, seulement notre cranes et nos mains qui pointent les constellations.

C'était juste avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Capucine.


End file.
